In recent years a great deal of interest has been shown in the provision of interactive self-teaching devices. Combined audio and visual presentation devices, videotape recording and playback systems under computerized programming and direction have been developed.
Although such devices are capable of presenting information in both text and audio-visual formats, and can by the computer test the student's mastery of a given body of information, they are not capable of teaching and testing his/her ability to verbalize this information in typical situations. This deficiency had to be addressed by live role plays between the trainee and another trainee or a supervisor. However, a serious difficulty or psychological impediment arose form the direct one-on-one relationship and resulted in considerable reluctance on the part of supervisors to give the necessary time required for effective role play, as well as nervousness and insecurity on the part of the trainee in an uncomfortable situation.